


Home is the place to be (sbi story)

by Ethan__moth



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Family Dynamics, Gen, Minecraft, Other, Post-Manberg Festival on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Sleepy Bois Inc Angst, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, sbi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28762053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethan__moth/pseuds/Ethan__moth
Summary: It had been years since he ran away from his problems with the girl he had fallen in love with. Though he was only 19 at the time He was happy, he found himself missing his family more by each passing day. The feeling of guilt for leaving his brothers alone would make his stomach turn each night. But time passed and at the age of 22 he held Fundy in his arms for the first time, and he forgot. He was happy with his new life away from the pressure. He was happy and loved his family more than anything in the world.But now, he was alone again. With only his son by his side.
Relationships: Sally/wilbur
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is just for fun. Writing is something I enjoy to do, and my mind is filled with the dream smp lore so I’ve made this plot line- some things to know:  
> I’m making changes. I’m following the same characters, keeping the way they act the same. I want to write up until the Schlatt plot but we’ll see. The story line in writing is stuff I like to picture happening, so not Canon to the main story. (At least not most)  
> I don’t own anything about the dream smp plot line of course- just having fun.  
> Also, for TW, I’m going to put them at the top of every new chapter!  
> Anyway hope you enjoy what I’ve written so far
> 
> Also, I’ll be adding onto to it as much as I can. Hopefully every weekend.

A calm wind shook the trees above as dried leaves slowly fell upon wilted flowers and long grass that had been left and neglected by the people who never seemed to care for the small field. A small gravestone made by a mournful father and his son who wasn’t quite old enough to understand stood tall though lopsided under a weeping willow tree. 

The Tiny field was yes, a mess. Though it held one to many memories to change. Wilbur wanted to keep everything the way it had been for years on end. He missed the feeling of sitting on the hill next to the person he wouldn’t trade for the world, watching as Fundy ran around. He missed family dinners and the happiness the world would bring him. 

But now, every year when the day fell on September 7th. He would bring Fundy out to the field they now never seemed to visit. He would let his son pick out flowers from Sally’s old garden and they would sit next to the small stone for hours. Wilbur would tell stories and hold his son, his world close to his heart. 

~~~~~~

It had been years since he ran away from his problems with the girl he had fallen in love with. Though he was only 19 at the time He was happy, he found himself missing his family more by each passing day. The feeling of guilt for leaving his brothers alone would make his stomach turn each night. But time passed and at the age of 22 he held Fundy in his arms for the first time, and he forgot. He was happy with his new life away from the pressure. He was happy and loved his family more than anything in the world. 

But now, he was alone again. With only his son by his side. 

Looking down to where Fundy laid sprawled out on the couch a smile found its way across his pale face. Crouching down he brushed red hair to the side to see his face better. He really did look just like Sally. It was heartbreaking though he found some sort of comfort in it. With a sigh he stood up, carefully picking him up in his arms and bringing him up to his bedroom. 

It was Fundy’s 4th birthday coming up in two days, which worried Wilbur. He wanted to be able to get him a gift. Something meaningful. Though he barely had enough money at the moment to pay for the small house they lived in. 

With the thought stressing his mind he quietly closed the door and walked down the short hallway towards his own room, his eyes scanning over each photo hung on the wall, kept safe in picture frames way to fancy for the house they lived in. He stopped in front of one picture, a small one. Sally nor Fundy were in. It was a picture that had been taken on a small camera owned by his younger brother, Tommy. There stood Techno, leaning against a tree. The same expressionless look plastered across his face as he stared at the person behind the camera, most definitely being Tommy. Will let out a soft chuckle as he stepped closer to observe the photo better. He spotted himself sitting on a branch next to Techno. He sat with a gleaming smile, his hand up in a blurry wave. 

Running his fingers across the cold glass of the picture frame he fell upon Phill in the back, a worried look upon his face as he stood behind Wilbur, ready to catch him if he fell from the tree. Earning another laugh from Wilbur his hand dropped back to his side, turning around to walk into his bedroom. 

Flicking on the light his eyes quickly fell upon the closet. Tapping his finger against the doorframe he kept his eyes on the doors across the room. With a quiet sigh he made his way towards the doors he used to avoid, opening them quickly and crouching down. He didn’t look at the clothes hung or the boxes of little trinkets on the floor that once belonged to Sally, fearing the pain it would bring. But instead he reached his arm into the back of the small closet, pulling out a shoe box that had been left to pick up dust in the dark. A box full of letters, left unread. 

Wilbur closed the closet and placed the small box upon the sheets of his bed. Standing there he observed the box. The box that held the letters from the people he ran from. The people he wanted nothing more but to see again, to hug and to be with. The people he had left for his own selfish reasons. 

He didn’t know why he never opened these letters, he never even understood how they found out how to get the letters to him. Though Techno had always been a human GPS.  
With a deep breath he sat down, opening the box and laying his eyes upon the many letters. The envelopes seemed to be almost going yellow from the time they sat alone. And each and every one was signed by at least two people. Phil and Tommy. There were a few that had his older brother's name written in small, neat printing in the corner of the paper. Though after the first few months he must have given up. Letting out a breath he didn’t seem to notice he had been holding in, he picked up the first letter. It was a smaller one that sat on the top of the box. The last one to be sent from last year. It was neatly folded and kept shut with a wax label. Again in the bottom right corner sat Phil and Tommy’s name. Phil’s handwriting neat and swirly while Tommy’s looked as if it was scribbled down in a rush. But there was another name this time. Not techno, but a name that he hadn’t heard of.  
Tubbo. The letters seemed to be spaced out and bigger than the other two names. Running his hand across the names Wilbur then slowly opened the card, being careful to not rip anything.  
Pulling the seemingly long piece of paper from the envelope a strong smell of home seemed to fill the room. It was a comforting smell, one hard to describe in a way anyone could understand fully. But it was there, the smell of home. The words were written across the paper in black ink, the kind Phil would keep in his bedroom sitting on his desk. The handwriting was once again neat and swoopy.

Placing the letter down on the bed next to the box Wilbur leaned over to the bedside table and picked up his glasses, placing them upon his face before sitting down on the bed, the letter once more in hand. With another deep breath he started to read. 

Hey will. This might be one of the last letters I send. I’m not sure if you’ve even been reading the past ones. I’m not going to bore you by stalling, so I’ll get to the point. I miss you. More than anything. And I just hope you’re happy, that you’re doing well. Tommy and techno are doing fine by the way. Well, I’m not all too sure about tech. Something’s off, but I'll figure it out later. Tommy just turned 15 as well! You know he misses you a lot as well, will. You’re an adult, and you make your own choices and I’m not going to force you home. But at least send a card back. Just once.  
Oh and we have a new member of the family. His name is Tubbo! Tommy found him while he was on a walk with some of his friend’s apparently, said he was all alone in a box. Poor kid. He’s staying with us until we can figure out where he can stay. But for now he’s in your old room. It was my last choice but there really wasn’t anywhere else. Anyway, I’ve put a photo in the envelope. Wish you the best 

Phil 

A small smile found its way across Wilbur’s face. Not necessarily a happy smile, but one he couldn’t help from doing as he pictured his dad.  
“So, tubbo is it” he whispered to himself, tapping the side of the paper once before reaching over to pick up the smaller envelope. The picture seemed to fall out quickly, the faces of his family appearing. In the picture stood Tommy, who seemed to be much taller from the last time he had seen him. He looked more grown up, though bandaids still seemed to cover his arms and legs. Techno sat criss crossed on the ground with a plate in hand, what looked like cake on top. The photo was probably taken on the day of Tommy’s birthday, making the guilt worsen on missing out on his brother getting older.  
A boy, most likely to be Tubbo stood next to Tommy holding a wooden sword. He looked to be the same age as his brother, though much shorter. Last there was Phil. Phil sat behind the others though still visible to the camera. A small smile was placed on his face, though it looked almost sad. He did look older from what Wilbur remembered, but it was definitely Philza. 

Wilburs eyes lingered on the photo for a moment longer before placing it to the side and picking up the shoe box, slipping the lid on. He leaned over the side of his bed, sliding the box under. With a sigh he flopped back down onto his back, taking off his glasses as he stared at the ceiling. His mind raced, thoughts of what to do next dancing around each other.  
Maybe it was the sadness he felt through the letter, or the sleep he was lacking. But at that moment late in the night he made the decision.

It was time to go home


	2. A call from a Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have no clue on what to put here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this at 2 in the morning in google docs and I’m so very much tired so- enjoy chapter two

By the time the sun had started to rise, Wilbur was already up, having not been able to get as much sleep the night before as he had hoped. He had awoken around five in the morning at first, changing out of the clothes he ended up sleeping in, putting on a nice yellow sweater, jeans and a maroon beanie. He then decided to start packing. Once Beams of light began to seep through the blinds, the songs of birds waking up and taking in the morning air, the new day. There were no Clouds To be seen, leaving the sky feeling empty. Will sat at his desk, his eyes hovering over the photo propped up against the lamp. The words he muttered the night before repeating in his head. He wanted Fundy to meet his family, he wanted to be home. But he was scared of the possibility of them not wanting him back. Though the letter said otherwise, that was last year. things change. But the decision was Final.   
With a sigh the man stood up upon hearing a weak knock against his door, opening it with a smile as he looked down at Fundy.   
“Good morning, my little champion” he said with a yawn.

With that he invited his son inside the room, sitting him upon the bed. Wilbur pulled up the small wooden chair at his desk to sit on.   
“I have news,” he said, leaning back tiredly. Fundy tilted his head slightly, “news?” The boy asked. Wilbur nodded his head slowly, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. “We’re going to go on a little trip today. I’m not sure on how long, but I promise it’ll be fun” he responded, his hands falling to his lap as he smiled at his son.   
A grin grew across Fundy’s face, excitement filling brown eyes. “A trip to where?” He asked, a reddish orange tail raising as he thought of the possibilities. Him and his father never really left the town they lived in. though it was all they seemed to need there was still a whole world for Fundy to see. One Wilbur would regret keeping him hidden from. 

“Well,” Will said standing up, his hands slipping into his pockets. “We’re gonna go to where I’m from, we’re going to my home” he said with a small nod. Fundy stayed seated, looking up at Wilbur. “You’re not from here?” He asked. “Well, no. I wasn’t born here, didn’t grow up here. Though this is still my home, it isn’t where my family is. Anyway, that’s not all too important. What is important is that you get packing!” Wilbur explained, picking fundy up in his arms with a smile.   
Fundy was getting so big, soon enough Will wouldn’t be able to do this, to hold him. 

Fundy didn’t seem to question who they were meeting, instead went along with it, excited for an adventure to a new place. 

Wilbur helped Fundy pack his clothes and toys, making sure to bring as much as they could fit. Once the bags were closed and sat on the small bed, Will left for a moment to gather his own bags from his room. 

“Fundy! Get your jacket and shoes on!” Wilbur yelled from his room as he pulled the box out from under his bed.   
“Okay!” The boy responded, heading to the living room.   
Wilbur carefully placed the box into a bag, his guitar on his back as he carried everything out of the room. Stopping for a moment in the hallway his eyes fell upon a picture hung on the wall. Lingering there for a moment he decided to take it with him.   
A photo he had taken when fundy had been born. With a soft smile he slipped it into a bag and made his way into the living room.   
“You ready?” He asked his son while pulling on his shoes. “Yep!” The redhead nodded, waiting by the door. 

Will unlocked the door, pushing it open. The cold morning breeze rushing inside. Fundy ran out onto the porch with a grin, taking in the fresh air. Wilbur followed behind him, closing the door and locking it before going down the wooden stairs.

He found himself feeling glad they were leaving early in the morning, meaning fundy would most likely end up falling asleep halfway there. As he put all the bags into the trunk of their small car Fundy tried to open the locked door to escape the cold air. With a chuckle Wilbur shut the door, walking up and standing next to Fundy. “Be patient, I’ll unlock it in a second” he said with a laugh, pulling his keys from his pocket, and pressing down the button. The second he did so fundy rushed Inside, taking his seat. Will let out another chuckle, ruffling his son's hair before making sure he was safely in his seat. He then sat down in the front, starting up the old car and turning on the heater to cancel out the winter air.  
Fundy asked for the music to be turned on as Wilbur pulled out of the rocky driveway, once on the street turning up the volume for Fundy. 

……

The further they drove the more worry built up in Wilbur’s stomach. And just like he had thought Fundy was asleep, only the soft sound of his breathing and music filling the car.   
Looking into the tiny mirror to see Fundy he smiled, though his mind was racing. Turning off the music he decided it would be better if he called someone back home so he wouldn’t just show up uninvited.   
With the idea in mind he called his older brother, Techno. He was certain he would still have the same number, but the worry of him not still stressed his mind as the phone rang, his hands clutching the steering wheel. Then suddenly, the phone was answered and a sigh came from the other line.   
“Don’t think I know you, wrong number I’m guessing” Techno spoke, his voice deeper than before, more tired. Before his brother could hang up Wilbur quietly answered, trying not to wake Fundy in the back. “No, no. This is definitely the right number” he said with an almost pitiful laugh.   
The line went silent for a few seconds before the sound of moving came from the other line. “Wilbur-?” Techno asked, finding himself hoping it would be anyone else. Not because he didn’t want to talk with him, but not wanting to deal with it all at the moment.   
“Yep, it’s me” Wilbur said, keeping his eyes focused on the road, his voice small.   
The line went silent once more.   
“Why are you calling?” 

“Well, I’m uh. I’m coming home” he said with a small smile, the feeling of happiness rushing through his body from talking with his brother. He couldn’t wait until he could talk to the rest of his family. 

“You’re coming home?” Techno Repeated, ever so slightly showing doubt through his voice.   
“Mhm.. and I’ve got someone with me. I’ll be there by morning I’m hoping. I know this is random, and I know I haven’t talked to you in years. But I need to see you guys again. I’ll explain further when I’m there. Just, don’t tell dad, or Tommy for the matter” Wilbur explained, his finger tapping against the black wheel as he drove down the empty street. 

Techno stayed silent once again before letting out a sigh. “Fine. Just, don’t expect anyone to immediately welcome you back. Dad might, but Tommy’s gonna be tricky” 

“I understand. Oh, one last thing. Is it the same house as before..?” Will asked, once more glancing back at Fundy. “Yep, it is” Techno responded. 

“Thanks tech. And I’m sorry, I’m sorry for leaving guys” Will mumbled. “It’s fine, I knew you would come back. There’s no way you couldn’t have” techno chuckled. 

Without really thinking about it, the call that was only meant to last a few minutes at most ended up lasting for a little over an hour as they talked. Not about what happened, or about what’s going on but more so just talking. Enjoying hearing each other’s voices for the first time in years. It was nice, almost like some type of dream really. 

But, once Will made it to the boat he had to say goodbye.   
The day was refreshing. The wind was nice. The clouds must have rolled in making the sky grey.   
Wilbur bought their tickets and drove into the bottom of the boat, Contemplating on whether he should wake up fundy or let him sleep longer. 

With a sigh he took off his seat belt, getting out of the car once the boat began to move, walking to the back and opening Fundy’s door. Leaning in he shook Fundy slightly to wake him up, brown eyes fluttering open.   
“We’re on the boat, wanna go look at the water?” Will asked, tilting his head with a warm smile. Fundy nodded tiredly with a yawn, letting Wilbur unbuckle him and take him in his arms. 

The two made their way up to the top of the boat, Fundy walking next to Wilbur, holding his hand and staying close. The wind was stronger up here but felt nice against their faces. Taking a seat at a blue bench placed behind the fence keeping people safe from the edge, Fundy sat on Wills lap as they looked at the sea and the birds flying by. 

Today was a good day.

Today was the start of a new chapter, a new story.


	3. Only one way to find out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was busy over the weekend so sorry for the late update- I have to admit this chapter was slightly rushed and also written at 2 in the morning. So any mistakes you might see just blame it on that. I will go in and fix anything if needed tomorrow so don’t worry. Also thank you so much for enjoying this story! From what I’ve seen it’s doing pretty good and I’m glad it’s turning out the way I’ve pictured!

The boat ride that took them across the water that had kept Wilbur further away had been crossed smoothly, calmly. 

They had once more been driving for hours, Wilbur singing songs to Fundy as they went. As long as Fundy was comfortable and happy the car ride would go smoothly. Though it also seemed to help quiet down Will’s mind so it was a double win in the end. The sun was starting to set behind the mountains ahead, leaving the forests around them looking dark, the only clear light coming from bright headlights of his own and passing cars. 

Fundy seemed content with the warmth of the wool blanket Wilbur had brought along, having wrapped himself in it. He was leaning against the car door, his eyes struggling to stay open as orange ears began to droop as sleep took over. Wilbur let out a quiet chuckle, leaning back where he sat, his shoulders relaxing. “Tired?” He asked. 

With only a small grunt for a reply Will nodded, humming a soft melody under his breath. The stars began to show, leaving the sky to look beautiful. It was a peaceful evening, the world seemed slowed down, calmer than it usually would be during the day. Once the sound of soft snoring could be heard the humming stopped as he once more started to tap his finger against the wheel. 

Was this a good idea? If it wasn’t surly Techno would have said so. it wouldn’t matter anyway, it was too late to turn back now. 

Turning a corner his eyes fell upon a place he recognized. A place that held a memory. It was a lake, a lake hidden from view. Or so it used to be. The trees that had surrounded the water source must have been cut down, leaving the place wide open to the public. It was much different from how it had once been. But it was still there, and that’s all that mattered in the moment.

Looking back at fundy then back at the road he slowly pulled over, parking the car as carefully as he could. With a sigh he opened the door, locking it behind him. Fundy was still passed out in the back, hidden among the blankets. The car was parked close to where Wilbur would be going, still in view. 

With that he walked through the stumps of trees, stopping once he stepped on sand. His eyes lingered over the clear water, the moon reflecting up at itself. With another sigh he sat down, pulling his knees up close to his chest, taking a deep breath of the night air. 

This used to be a special place. One he would go to on weekends with Tommy if Phill allowed them. It was almost a ten hour drive from home, though if they begged Phill enough he would allow them to use tridents from training. Those days always seemed special. Will found himself wondering if they still came here, if they could still have fun here. 

With Tommy on his mind he started to regret telling Techno to not tell anyone he was coming. That itself was probably not so good of an idea. He wasn’t sure why he had chosen to say that in the first place. Maybe it was for the element of surprise, the worrying part being if it would be a good or bad one for their part. 

Running a hand through curly brown hair Will flopped down onto his back, digging his feet under the cold sand, staring up at the stars above. He’s just got to get it over with. What’s there to be scared about? It’s his own family. 

“Only one way to find out what’ll happen” he muttered, sitting up and stretching his arms. He then stood back up slowly, keeping his eyes on the water for a moment longer before making his way back over to his car, to Fundy. 

Pulling the keys out from his pocket he unlocked the door, sitting back down in the warm car and shutting out the cold. 

~~~~~~~~

The drive continued for a few more hours into the night before Fundy woke up around 4 in the morning when Wilbur had stopped to get gas. His eyes scanned the car, not seeing his dad he began to silently panic. His sight was blurred from having just woken up. He could hear someone moving around outside of his door, making him sink deeper into his blanket, his eyes squeezing shut. After a moment the noise stopped before the car door swung open and someone sat down Inside. Fundy opened his eyes slowly, sitting up carefully. Once his gaze landed on Wilbur he quickly jumped up, wrapping his arms around the older man's neck in a tight hug. He stood on his seat, his face hidden against the back of Wilburs seat. 

Will let out a Yelp of surprise before letting out a laugh, holding onto his son's hands. “You okay?” He asked with a warm smile. Fundy nodded, letting go to sit back down. “Mhm. I thought you had left me alone” the younger boy mumbled in a sleepy tone, rubbing his eyes with a yawn. Wilbur shifted to look back at Fundy. “You know I would never leave you, no matter what” he said, holding out his hand for Fundy to hold, which he did. “I was just getting some gas for the car. Also we’re almost there. And before we do get there I just want to let you know that you are going to go to bed immediately” he said with a small nod. 

Fundy let out a groan, leaning back in his seat. “But I just woke up!” He whined. Wilbur let out a sigh, rubbing the back of fundy's hand and with his thumb before letting it fall and sitting back normally so he could start to drive once more. “I know, but it’s almost five AM, fundy. You still need to sleep at least until eight, understand? I don’t want you to be all tired tomorrow” he chuckled, pulling out of the gas station and back onto the highway. Fundy let out another grumble Before going silent, staring out the window. 

“Hey Fundy?” Will asked, looking at his son through the mirror. Fundy looked back at his dad, tilting his head. “You gotta do up your seatbelt. And I also got some snacks sense I figured you would be hungry” 

Fundy quickly did up the belt immediately holding out his hands for the food with a soft grin. Wilbur passed over a plastic bag filled with chips and some other small goodies for the road trip. “Don’t eat too much, at least not all the sweet stuff. I bet you your Grandpa is going to make you an amazing breakfast so you gotta save some room” Wilbur explained, nodding along to a song that played on the radio on low volume. 

“Grandpa?” Fundy questioned, opening a small bag of salted potato chips. “Mhm. My dad, who’s your Grandpa. I guess I’ve never really told you about him have I?” He responded.  
Fundy shook his head, his mouth full. “Well he’s.. well he’s great. I think you’ll like him. You’ll also like his story’s. He’s got so many and they’re all truly fascinating” 

For the last of the ride before the sun started to rise, Wilbur and Fundy stayed in a comfortable silence. Wilbur was tired and ready to be in a warm bed at this point in time. Too tired to be all that worried. He figured Phil would be working by the time he got there, which would be soon now. And Techno already knew he was coming. The only problem being Tommy. 

~~~~

The closer he got the more things he started to remember, to recognise. Whether it be a tree or a building. They were now off the highway and now in a town. More specifically the town. It held so many good memories. So many things he wished he hadn’t forgotten in the years he had been gone. As Wilburs eyes observed the streets they drove down the happier he seemed to get. Though once he was only a block away from his old house the panic started to kick in. With an almost shaky sigh he looked back at fundy once more. 

“If you hear any type of yelling, or it sounds like anyone in the house is angry at us. It’s not you, okay? You’re fine, you’ll be fine. I just want you to know” Wilbur said with a nervous smile.


	4. A old pal

The car pulled over outside of the house, though not in the driveway that stayed empty for the time being. 

Wilbur always loved this place. It was small and quiet, an old village that had long been forgotten. He never found out how him and his family ended up here, it was all he really knew. But what he does know from the story’s he was told as a child from Phil he figured the land was found by his dad way before him and his brothers had come around. It was a bit away from anyone else, kept hidden, free even. past this village is open land that goes on for miles. A land still undiscovered, for now at least.

Wilbur turned off the car, falling into silence. With a heavy sigh he slipped the keys into his pant pocket and stepped out of the car. On his way around the back of the car to open the door for fundy, the half fox quickly unbuckled and jumped out from his seat, rushing onto the side of the empty road as soon as the door had been opened. Will smiled at fundy before his gaze fell onto the house. There was no noise, which made sense considering it was still pretty early in the morning.  
Soon he found himself frozen in place, his eyes locked in front of himself. Each breath he took was slow and deep, trying his best to keep calm, for himself and for Fundy.  
A small tug pulled at his sleeve, Causing Wilbur to look down for a moment. “Are we gonna get the stuff and head inside? It's cold out here” the boy asked, tugging a second time at his dad's sleeve. “Let’s.. let’s leave our stuff in the car for now. But we can definitely go inside” Wilbur nodded, grabbing onto the others hand gently.  
With his fingers crossed on his other hand, hoping for the best him and Fundy made their way towards the door. The house looked beat up the closer you got. It had definitely been lived in, though that’s what made it seem all more comfortable.

Taking another deep breath he glanced down to fundy, then back to the door. “Here we go” he muttered under his breath as his free hand raised to the door, Knocking weakly three times his hand then shot back into his pocket, an uneasy feeling building up and becoming stronger, though it was most definitely too late to back out now.

There was no noise on the other side of the door for a moment before the muffled sound of walking could be heard, getting louder and louder as it came closer. His grip on Fundy's hand unconsciously became tighter as the door unlocked, followed by it swinging open slowly, warm air hitting their faces. Will almost didn’t want to see who it was, but one last deep breath he looked up with a sad smile, the need to cry beginning to grow in his throat the moment he laid eyes on Techno. The two stayed in silence for a second, eyes locked. 

“Welcome back, will” the other said quietly, his voice sounding tired. Wilbur sucked in a shaky breath before nodding. “Thanks for letting me come back, Techno” 

“Anything for an old pal” he Chuckled, moving aside for the two to come in.  
The house looked almost the same, a few new things here and there. Though the house wasn’t the only thing that had stayed the same.

Though he had obviously grown, Techno had stayed the same. 

“Warning, I would stay quiet for as long as you can to keep Tommy asleep” Techno whispered, taking off his glasses for a moment. “Understandable” was all Will could choke out before letting go of his son's hand and wrapping his arms around his brother. Techno stumbled back for a moment, his arms staying by his side awkwardly as the shorter man held onto him tightly. The two weren’t too different in height, though Technoblade was definitely in the lead.  
Red tired eyes fell upon Fundy standing by the door. “Is that who you said you were bringing? A little shorter than I expected” he asked. Wilbur let out a muffled chuckle, pulling away and Wiping the tears from flushed cheeks. He turned around to face his son, holding out his hand for him to take again. Once he did, he turned back to Techno. “Fundy, this is my older brother techno, techno this is my son Fundy” 

“Hello” Fundy said with a smile, small fangs becoming visible. Techno stayed silent, his eyes locked on the fox before looking back to will. “I’m not even gonna ask,” he said while making his way down a short hallway. Will smiled, closing the front door quietly before following behind the other, fundy still clutching onto his hand. He walked slow, observing all the little changes of the house, all the things he remembered.

“You’ll have to set up in the basement. Not the best but your old room is kinda being used at the moment” Techno stated. “Don’t worry though, Phil and I worked on it last year, made it into a sort of lounge for Tommy and his friends”  
Wilbur nodded, a smile plastered across his face. With a sigh, knowing Tommy would be awake soon he crouched down to face Fundy. “Here’s the plan. Uncle Techno will take you down to our room, I’ll be right back with our stuff, okay?” He said with a small nod. Fundy nodded back, turning to face the other. Techno looked down to where Wilbur sat next to the fox, running a hand through long faded out pink hair. “I didn’t sign up for this,” he mumbled, opening the basement door and flicking on the lights.

~~~~

Up in his room sat Tommy, hidden among heavy blankets in the dark of his room. He hadn’t wanted to wake up this early, though it was hard not to when Techno had been walking around seemingly not caring for others' sleep. 

With a huff he pulled the blanket from his head, leaving it on his lap as he leaned over for his phone. Once in his grasp he laid back down, once again resting the blanket over his head in casing himself in darkness once more. humming a tune under his breath he opened the phone, going straight to his new messages. Clicking on the group chat that had been named “the children (except big man Tommy because i is a man)” he read through the conversation he had missed from late in the night. 

A few minutes later he sat up with a yawn, stretching his arms above his head before standing up and making his way towards his closet. Picking out the usual red and white T-shirt and pants he got changed, in a rush to head down and get himself a snack. For the past few months he’s been working on his own house, having decided he wanted to live by himself. It was mostly just dirt built around a cave, though the inside was coming along just fine. Tubbo would come out at times as well to help, though he mostly just stood and talked.

Cracking his knuckles he opened his door, straightening his posture the best he could so he could avoid the nagging from his brother. He walked down the hallway towards the stairs, passing his family’s rooms as he did so. Once at the stairs he noticed something different, Techno was nowhere to be seen upstairs. Four new pairs of shoes had also been placed by the door. 

“No one told me we had fucking guests over” he said to himself, looking around for any sign of the new people. 

~~~

Fundy laid on the pull out bed, comfortable under his blanket. His eyes locked on the tv as cartoons played. Techno was with Will in the other room, helping to unback things from the bags in a comfortable silence.  
“Hey tech?” Wilbur asked, looking up from what he had been doing. Techno looked over towards will, tilting his head. “Do you think-“

“Technooooo” a loud voice could be heard from the top of the stairs causing the two to freeze for a moment. “And there goes Tommy,” Techno said, placing down the photo he had found among wilburs bags. “You still train him right?” Will asked suddenly.

“Technoblade! Do we have people over!” The voice yelled a second time. 

Fundy soon after came into the room tired and confused. Walking over to Wilbur he sat down. “Yep, I do” tecno replied. Will smiled at this coming up with a new plan. “Do you think you could take Tommy out for training for at least a half hour while I set up and get Fundy to sleep?” techno was Hesitant to go along with it. Usually training would take place on weekends in the evening, not 7 in the morning. But, if it were for the best it might work out for now. With a sigh he left the room, making his way towards the stairs before the teen could come down. 

“No, now get armour I’m taking you outside for training” he mumbled, passing the blond on the steps. “What? But I was gonna work on my house with the tubsers today!” Tommy protested, following the other. Soon their talking was muffled and Wilbur let out a sigh of relief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay okay I know it’s taking awhile for the whole Tommy stuff. I’ll get there in the next chapter I promise. I’ve been trying to write this chapter for a week now and I couldn’t get what I wanted for that part just yet, so have this as a sort of main plot but also half filler I suppose


End file.
